The invention concerns an article for simulation of smoking by inhalation of nicotine without action of heat. The article has a container defining openings for the intake and discharge of air and contains a carrier device internally which receives a nicotine preparation capable of volatilizing at room temperature.
It is generally known that a nicotine dose is received during smoking of tobacco and exerts a stimulating action expected by the smoker. However, a Production of many toxic materials is associated with the combustion of tobacco, particularly With the very widespread smoking of cigarettes. Such toxic materials--there is a differentiation between gaseous and particulate materials--reach not only the actual smoker in the main stream of the smoke, but also can reach the environment where it can annoy the so-called "passive smoker" from the secondary smoke stream Which originates from the glowing cigarette.
Since nicotine absorption in limited amounts alone or possibly in combination with flavoring materials is scarcely regarded as decidedly injurious to health, attempts have been made to permit a stimulating nicotine absorption without the combustion of tobacco necessarily linked with smoking. In addition to omission of all toxic materials of smoke, this would simultaneously eliminate any problems of passive smoking in addition to burn injuries, hygienic impairments by tar, etc.
A "smoker's" article of the initially mentioned type for simulated smoking has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,089. According to that proposal, the tubular container as nicotine carrier device contains an absorbent composition (e g., a roll of filter paper) with a central longitudinal passageway, which is tapered at both ends. The absorbent composition is saturated with a liquid nicotine preparation. by drawing of air through the longitudinal passageway, nicotine liquid will volatilize as a result of the Venturi effect and thus can be inhaled. Since in this arrangement, the absorbent composition (such as a wick) is saturated with liquid, a considerable nicotine quantity of approximately 300 mg is a necessary charge, i.e. a multiple of the human lethal dose. In addition, nicotine during successive puffs of air must be extracted continuously by capillary action from the inside of the carrier material to the passageway surface; this process requires an appreciable time and causes the nicotine quantity absorbed per puff to decrease rapidly with successive puffs at time intervals customary for inhaling--a result which is opposite to that of normal smoking. A modification of the aforementioned arrangement is described in uropean Patent A 0149,997. In this case, "insulating" sections in the container are arranged linearly beside each other, in alternating fashion with nicotine-bearing sections to define a longitudinal Passageway. Of course, it is difficult to understand how a drastic reduction of the nicotine charging amounts to the reported "-30 mg" (with comparable nicotine release) will be achieved in this manner, since a statement of the nicotine amounts obtained per puff is lacking in that publication.
European Patent A 0,202,512, in turn, describes a "smoker's" article of the initially mentioned type in which on one hand an increased release of nicotine per puff is the goal, particularly with effective volatilization to prevent nicotine from being entrained in droplet form during intake of air. This is achieved by a porous plug of polymerized material in which nicotine is effectively absorbed i.e. embedded inside between molecular polymer chains. Nicotine release is then accomplished by desorption from the material while drawing in air. Such absorption and desorption processes of course, as is known, Proceed extremely slowly; this also is confirmed in the cited publication. A period of several days or 1 week is required for charging samples of polypropylene with a few weight Percent of nicotine by steeping them in pure nicotine (strongly temperature-dependent). On the other hand, the low nicotine release proceeds extremely slowly and can extend over several thousands puffs, which naturally is not practical considering the customary habits of smokers. Also, mass production of such articles is problematical since correspondingly a number of dipping baths containing highly toxic pure nicotine are necessary for charging the porous plugs during the long absorption time. After the dipping treatment, the nicotine adhering to the plugs must be washed off and the wash liquid containing nicotine finally must be disposed of. Additional chemical interactions between the plug material (plastic) and the nicotine absorbed therein, at least with extended storage times, are not excluded for the finished product.